The Man in the Corner
by DeathByShyKid
Summary: Sometimes, it just takes a simple question and coffee to get a person talking.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello! I bring you a short little story. I mean short by a few chapters that are each five hundred to seven hundred words. This story is dedicated to my bestie whose birthday is today! Love you, bestie! Now, onto the short story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Guy grins to himself, having had a perfectly good day. A satchel is hanging off of his shoulder as he enters the coffee shop. He just got off from work from his job as a professor at the university a block away from this little shop. He loves going here in the morning but today was a day he had free time to go in the afternoon. He rushed in happily, seeing his godson behind the counter making drinks for the customers. "Lee!" Guy shouts out as he enters the shop.

The teenager's eyes light up, "Hey! I didn't expect to see you again until tomorrow morning."

"I'm going to have more free time in the afternoons for the next few weeks so get used to seeing me more often." He chuckled, sitting down on the bar stool so he could continue to converse with Lee. The kid was rushing around the bar, making drinks, taking orders, and still holding a conversation. Impressive. While his godson was preparing his drink, Guy took the time to look around. Every morning when he'd appear in this coffee shop, he'd be rushing to get to work early. He hadn't really gotten the chance to see the decorations and people. This coffee shop also doubled up as an ice cream parlor in the spring and summer times. Right now, it was October so coffee would be the only thing served at this time. The walls were a warm orange with greens, yellows, browns, and reds everywhere he looked. It was such a beautiful place.

However, something – or rather _someone_ – caught his eye. A raven haired man in the corner sat alone with a to-go coffee cup in his hands. He took slow sips every now and then, staring down at it with sadness in his dark eyes. He's covered by a gray sweater with navy blue skinny jeans, a chain attached to them. His converse looked worn but still usable. The air around him seems chilled by the sorrow that seemed to choke him. Guy felt great pity for this man and felt a strong desire to ask what's wrong.

"Here you go!" Lee interrupted his train of thought, smiling brightly before going back to work. The professor looked down at the coffee in his hands, furrowing his large brows about what could possibly turn such a man into a sorrowful heap. He had no answer. Guy took a long gulp of the coffee, occasionally speaking to his godson. Sometimes he'd answer back, but with the influx of people just waltzing in at every waking moment, Lee was having a harder time answering back. Guy shrugged it off and kept to himself, an unusual feat in and of itself. After finishing his drink, he left waved goodbye to Lee and walked outside to the chilly air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Guy was back in the coffee shop not even two days later. Lee was bickering about a date he and his girlfriend – Sakura if he recalled correctly – went on the other night. He was waving his hands around in arches and wisps as he gave his godfather a demonstration of what they did. Guy had listened to the whole story before taking the time to say how proud he was of Lee. Seeing those big, round eyes light up by the compliment made the black haired man's day.

While he waited for his coffee, Guy decided to look around some more. The coffee shop was practically empty as a slow flood of customers filed into the building, hurrying to get some coffee and go. The minimum amount of people was nothing that Lee and his co-worker, Naruto, couldn't handle by themselves. The curtain in front of the windows was opened slightly to show the soggy streets from the hours' worth of rain that kept coming down. It was a pleasant background noise, Guy had decided. He looked away from the window and towards the tables. Most, if not all, were empty except one. The surprise was evident on his face when he saw that same raven haired man. He was in the same corner Guy had found him a few days ago. Could it be possible that he comes here every day?

Only one way to find out.

"Hey, Lee?" Guy called out.

The teenager popped up from behind the counter, "You called?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering about something." He stated.

"Like what?" His godson asked, cocking his head to the side.

Guy directed his eyes over to the corner, "Who's that guy?"

Lee turned around, seeing who his godfather had been talking about before returning his gaze back to Guy, "I don't know his name, but he's here every afternoon from one to five. There have been a bunch of people try and get a name out of him, but he doesn't speak. He just sits there and slowly drinks coffee."

"What type of coffee does he get?" Guy asked, suddenly curious about it.

Lee tapped his chin for a second in thought, "I believe it's Arabica coffee. When he comes to order tomorrow, I can give you a definite answer."

"Thanks." He smiled. The teenager left the older man to his musings. Guy couldn't help but glance over at the man in the corner, seeing his same sad gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Guy stepped into the coffee shop, closing his green umbrella and shaking the rain off of it. He walked up to the coffee shop counter. Naruto was there to greet him, "Oh hey, Guy, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Have you seen Lee?" He asked, peeking around behind the blond haired man.

"Yeah, he's in the back restocking. If it's urgent, I can-"

"No, it's fine. I'll wait." Guy stated quickly, not wanting to bother his godson's best friend with such a request. He sat at the booth, watching Naruto talk to his friends who were students at the college Guy worked at. He remembered them: Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akamichi. The three were laughing up a storm, the two college students sipping coffee.

Lee appeared after a few more minutes, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know you'd be here!"

Guy chuckled, "It's fine."

"So, the guy in the corner, he's all for Arabica coffee. He's been ordering the same on over and over again." He whispered, leaning over the counter so his godfather would be able to hear him properly.

"Then I'd like an Arabica coffee." He smirked at the shocked face his godson made.

"You're not thinking about-" Lee cut himself off once he saw the face Guy was making, "You're totally going to do it, aren't you?"

He chuckled, shrugging slightly, "You've got to make a first impression somehow!"

Lee laughed, getting the coffee ready, "Well, promise me that you won't scare him off. He's considered a prized customer by the boss."

Guy smiled, "I promise."

The teenager handed him the coffee, "Good luck." He nodded in acknowledgment before standing up from the seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Guy walked over to the corner, the man not noticing his presence. Once close enough, the professor stopped moving. "Excuse me?" He called out, catching the man's attention.

He had flinched slightly, but looked up nonetheless, "Can I help you with something?"

"Mind if I take a seat?" He smiled brightly, coffee in hand.

The raven haired man scoffed slightly, glancing around at the other empty tables, "Whatever…" Guy gingerly took a seat in front of the brooding man. His sad eyes seemed harder up close. The pale man looked up, before staring at Guy's cup of coffee, "What're you drinking?"

He looked at the cup, "My godson up there said it was Arabica coffee. It's pretty good."

The shorter man sighed, smiling slightly, "Yeah. It is."

"I'm Guy." He said, holding his hand out.

The other looked a little wary, but nonetheless shook his hand, "Sasuke."

"So, what're you doing here by yourself?" Guy asked, honestly curious.

"It's kind of personal." Sasuke sighed again, "What about you?"

He nodded, "This is the closest coffee shop near my job."

"Where do you work?" He asked.

Guy grinned, glad to see a little light in those dark eyes, "I'm a professor at the university down the street."

"That pretty cool." Sasuke smiled.

"You work anywhere around here?" Guy asked.

He nodded, "I'm working as a personal trainer in that gym that opened up last week."

"Really?" He was honestly intrigued by the man before him, "That's awesome!"

Sasuke sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, it's the highlight of my day."

"I think that seeing someone else be happy is the highlight of my day. I see it every day and it always makes me feel nice." Guy grinned, closing his eyes in memory for a few seconds before reopening them, "Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah?"

"I know that this is none of my business speaking on how we just met, so just hear me out." He began, "Are you okay?"

Sasuke blinked, opening his mouth but no words would come out. His lips formed a frown but he decided to answer, "No."

"Would it be too personal to ask what's wrong?" Guy asked, unsure of himself right now.

He sighed, "My parents were murdered by my brother a few years ago. A few days ago was the anniversary of their death. It hit pretty hard and I haven't felt like myself." Tears pricked his eyes. Guy, feeling guilty for asking such a question to a grieving person, placed a reassuring hand on top of Sasuke's. He gave the professor a sad smile, "The reason I come here is to be reminded of them. Their favorite coffee is served here."

"The Arabica one?" Guy asked.

"Yeah. I can't bring myself to drink it all. The memories are still too fresh…" Sasuke stated quietly.

"I'm sorry about your loss." He stated, squeezing his hand slightly.

He smiled, "It's fine. Um… Guy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." He blushed slightly.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." The professor blinked owlishly.

"Thank you for sitting here with me." Sasuke grinned, "It means a lot."

Guy gave a wide grin, "You're welcome!"


End file.
